remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago Police Force
True History The Chicago Police Department, also known as the CPD, is the main law enforcement agency of the City of Chicago, Illinois, in the United States, under the jurisdiction of the city mayor. It is the largest police department in the Midwest and the second largest in the United States after the New York City Police Department with over 13,600 sworn officers and over 2,600 other employees. Dating back to 1837, the Chicago Police Department is one of the oldest modern police forces in the world. Police Force Characters Sean Napier :Voiced by John Payne. Before the war, he was a surly, divorced exotrooper who had been discharged (due to a drinking problem), became a police officer in Chicago (later - Phaeton City). Despite saving the life of Phaeton from an assassination attempt, he deeply mistrusted all Neosapiens (even Marsala, although he soon changed his opinion on him after Marsala saved his life). When Napier is being bandaged in the Mayor's office, and Phaeton enters, remarking, "How fortunate, only your left arm is injured. It permits me to shake your right hand." He extends his hand, but Napier only stares at him. The Mayor says, "He's thanking you officer." Napier says, "Saving his life was my job. That doesn't mean I've forgotten what you sapes did fifty years ago." Phaeton's expression is once again one of anger, and he rumbles away. The Mayor is also angry and he fires Napier. The medic tells Napier that the should go to the Hospital, to which the Mayor says, "For all I care you can take him to the morgue." At the hospital Napier is disobeying the medic's instructions, and the Police Captain enters saying that Napier doesn't follow orders. She tells Napier that he was kicked out of the ExoFleet for an attitude, and that he should lose it before he loses his current job. She tells him that he must apologize to Phaeton in public, he asks her if she would do it and she says, "Yeah, but I'm not you." When exiting the building he tells his friend and fellow cop that he did talk to the captain, and walks away. Police Captain We first see her when Mayor Reed orders her to have two hecklers in the crowed taken away for shouting racial and nasty cements during Phaeton's speech. Then we see her come to visit Napier in the hospital.The Police Captain enters saying that Napier doesn't follow orders. She tells Napier that he was kicked out of the Exofleet for an attitude, and that he should lose it before he loses his current job. She tells him that he must apologize to Phaeton in public, he asks her if she would do it and she says, "Yeah, but I'm not you." Napiers Friend We first see his friend garding the Mayor of Chicago as hes giving a speech. When Napier shows up he asks him "Where have you been", to which the response is, "I was, uh, discussing current events with a concerned citizen." He talks with Napier about the Exofleet taking him back then is stopped by two hecklers shouting at Phaeton. Napier tells the two old hecklers that he doesn't like the sapes either. He then sees a curtain cut open and a muzzle stick through. He dives, tackling the would-be assassin, who gets off an errant shot. We then see Napier struggle with the gunman and the banner of the shaking hands tear. Napier is yelling "Get the gun!" to his fellow policemen, and we hear another shot go off. Napier is shot in his left arm. When Napier exits the hospital his friend asks if he had talked with the Captain. Napier tells his friend and fellow cop that he did talk to the captain, and walks away. Category:Faction Category:Organizations